Trouble in the Skies: A Bat's Tale 4 5
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: This is basically how I imagine Nathan would be in the events of "Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip" and as such contains spoilers for the film. R&R if you want, and I hope you enjoy. CGI version... obviously. rated T for mild cursing and alcohol references.


**Opening Statement:** Alrighty, so I noticed something in Road Chip (haven't seen it but read a spoiler paced review) and that was for the most part the guys are just being kept at home and no longer singing while the Chipettes get to go and be judges on American Idol, so it got me thinking, "What happened to Nathan during all this?" and this is my interpretation... note this starts while on the plane to Miami, so you may get the idea here. And since Miles appeared in some of my other stories, this is set before the events of all stories before "A Bat's Tale 5", just to clarify, so there's no Cleo, Amani, or Julian. As for Kris, she's with the Chipettes as an assistant to Ryan Seacrest. This is set sometime between "A Bat's Tale 4" and "A Bat's Tale 5".

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan and Kris belong to me.

* * *

 **Trouble in the Skies: A Bat's Tale 4.5**

Nathan was on his shift with his new partner, a man named James Suggs, and although he missed being a security guard for his brothers and sisters, he did like his new job as it literally took him everywhere around the world. "So Nathan what do you plan to do once we land in Miami?" James asked, causing Nathan to look to his partner and shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe I'll visit my sisters, think you'd like to audition for American Idol?" Nathan asked, James chuckling and shaking his head as he read a news paper, "No way man, I only sing in the show-" "James? Do you hear that?" Nathan asked, cutting his partner off and then causing the man to listen carefully, Nathan's face going pale under his facial fur as he recognized the voices of his brothers, "Oh no, not here Alvin!" Nathan said to himself, as he turned and, sure enough found Alvin on a tray of food, talking with John Waters about something, "Did you say Alvin? As in "The Chipmunks" Alvin?" James asked, causing Nathan to nod and shiver "Yeah, and if he's here, so are my brothers Simon and Theodore." Nathan explained, then turned and found his partner gone, "James? Where are you?" he asked, no sooner seeing his human partner walking toward animal containment with his three brothers hanging by their tails, causing Nathan's protective instincts to kick in. "HEY! DROP THEM NOW SUGGS!" Nathan shouted, causing James to turn to the bat, even as the three chipmunks in his grip smiled to see Nathan again, "They're animals Nate, plus they're illegal passengers, just taking them back to lock up so they can be questioned once we land-" "Then let me do it, you know, animal to animal okay James?" Nathan asked, causing James to roll his eyes and set the three chipmunks down, "Okay, also there's a human accomplice named "Miles" back in third class, I'll take care of him," James replied, walking back and allowing the three chipmunks to cheer and rush towards their brother, "Nathan! It's been a while, how have you-" "Cut the crap Alvin, what are you doing here!" Nathan asked, as he guided his brothers to the animal containment area of the plane, eventually getting them to an empty cage and opening the door, Alvin giving the flying fox a confused look, "What are you doing Nate?" Alvin asked, no sooner finding himself, along with Simon and Theodore thrown into the cage, the door shut and locked, "Sorry Alvin, but I'm on duty right now, and I'm legally obligated to detain you three until we land," Nathan explained, as Alvin growled and leaped at the bars, "Nathan! Why are you helping that guy? We just want to go-" "Why am I doing this? This is why!" at this point, Nathan took out a small leather booklet, letting it flop open and revealed his ID card as well as a badge with the words "Air Marshal" on it, Simon sighing as he saw this, "Alvin, it's his job, he's a cop of the skies, and he has no choice," Simon explained, as Alvin chewed on one of the bars, gaining a look of pity from Nathan, "Look Alvin, had I the choice I'd be glad to let you guys hitch a ride, but I simply can't." Nathan explained, causing Alvin to growl and jump off the bars, then he sighed and shook his head, "And to think, I used to call you a brother!" Alvin said, as Nathan heard a commotion in the passenger section, his eyes narrowing when he heard what James was saying, his ears being highly sensitive meant he could hear his partner even from behind a closed door, "Alvin, I'm still your brother no matter what, just remember that," Nathan said, clicking the lock on the cage open and leaving the animal containment area, causing Simon and Theodore confusion, "Okay... he just- he unlocked the door!" Simon said, as Alvin opened the door and grinned, "Well, how about we have an animal party?" Alvin asked, as Simon and Theodore glanced to each other and grinned, "Usually I'm not for causing trouble, but count me in!" Simon said, as Theodore simply nodded before they all started opening cages.

"So you locked those three up Nathan?" James asked, a noticeable tone of glee in his voice as he spoke which made Nathan's instincts want to rip into his face, only Nathan offered a friendly smile and hopped up into the seat next to him, "Yeah, I feel bad though, I mean they are my brothers," Nathan said, James about to respond when the door to animal containment opened, a bunch of different animals stampeding out and causing Nathan to face-palm, "I forgot to lock the cage!" Nathan said, causing James to stand up and glare at the three chipmunks currently standing on the back of a passenger's seat, "Nathan, inform the Captain that we have to make an emergency landing, I'll deal with these three!" James said as Nathan nodded, winking to his brothers and taking off toward the cockpit, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Alvin said, just as a monkey jumped onto Suggs's shoulder and started slapping him in the head, distracting the air marshal enough to let the trio of chipmunks slip past him and regroup with Miles.

* * *

(in the marshal's office in Texas)

James Suggs was less than pleased, but satisfied to be able to have apprehended the illegal passengers, Nathan currently perched on his desk and giving his brothers a very stern look, "Guys, why were you on the plane to start with? I thought Dave said you weren't performing anymore," Nathan asked, as James took notes on a sheet of paper, Alvin rolling his eyes, "It got boring just sitting around at home, we needed to get out!" Alvin shouted, as Miles rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not a part to this-" "Oh really? Then it wasn't you harboring a chipmunk in your pants then huh?" James asked, causing Nathan to give his brothers a sickened look, "Really? In the pants?" Nathan asked, causing Simon to chuckle, "I got a bit nervous when the lady called out for a body search... again sorry about that Miles," Simon said, causing the human teen to shake his head, "Never speak of that moment again!" Miles growled, as Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You realize what I have to do right?" Nathan asked, as he stretched a wing out and accidentally knocked James's coffee over the forms, James scoffing at the bat on his desk, "Really Nate?" James asked, as Nathan let out a shocked gasp, "Sorry, I'll clean this up, you get more forms and another coffee... and bring one for me too please," Nathan said, as James rolled his eyes and got up, "Okay, watch these guys, and if they try anything funny call my phone," James said, as Miles and the chipmunk trio simply groaned and sat there. Once James was out of the room and far enough away to not notice, Nathan sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple twenties and tossing them to Alvin, "Get out of here, take the nearest taxi to Austin," Nathan said, causing Miles to raise an eyebrow, "Why are you concerned and helping these guys?" Miles asked, as Nathan shook his head and picked up a stapler, "Because they're my brothers, now get out of here before James comes back!" Nathan said, no sooner whacking himself with the stapler and knocking himself out cold, causing Alvin to shake his head, "Wow, okay let's get out of here," Alvin said, as he Simon, Theodore and Miles took off out of the office, escaping the police station and hailing a taxi.

"Oh, so you think you can knock out my partner and escape huh?" James said, as he looked to Nathan's body and then opened a bottle of water, pouring some over the flying mammal and causing him to wake up, "I'M UP DAVE!" he shouted, then remembered what happened, regretting having hit himself with the stapler, "How did they manage to knock you out? I've seen you make Hell's Angels members turn pale!" James shouted, as Nathan shook his head and sighed, making an act of searching his pockets and then gasping, "Oh God, they stole my cash!" Nathan said, causing James to shake his own head, "Okay, we gotta go after them, they aren't getting away with this, those chipmunks ruined my life-" "I get it Suggs, you don't like them, but let's not make this personal," Nathan said, causing James to glare at him, in turn making Nathan's ears fold back a bit, "Or we could track them! I mean I have my bluetooth and could call you from the air. You do have cab fare right?" Nathan asked, as James nodded and smiled menacingly, "Of course I do, unlike you I keep my money on a card," James said, causing Nathan to growl softly, "You do realize that it's not legal to register for a card when you're an animal? But anyway I'll take the air, you take a cab and... where was that taxi headed? Towards Austin?" Nathan asked, as James nodded and let Nathan climb onto his shoulder, Nathan finding it somewhat difficult with his new black leather jacket, and the two exited the station, the flying fox taking to the air as Suggs called for a cab.

* * *

(In the bar in Austin)

Nathan had heard Alvin's voice from miles away, tracking it to the local bar, "Oh no please tell me they haven't been-" "Haven't been what?" Suggs asked, causing Nathan to jump and use his hand to grab the area he was perching on, which was the big "S" in "Saloon", as Nathan had forgot he had James on the line, "Damn it Suggs! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nathan shouted, causing a chuckle to be heard, "Finally got you back for the fruit salad," James said, causing Nathan to groan, "Look, I told you that I forgot my lunch and you said, "Take anything you like" so I took the freaking fruit cup! The title of "Fruit Bat" isn't just for show!" Nathan explained, gaining a chuckle from James, "Ease up Nate, just rustling your fur is all, now what's the status of the chipmunks and their human accomplice?" James asked, as Nathan glanced through a window, seeing Miles playing a guitar while Alvin, Simon and Theodore sang the song "South Side", the other patrons of the establishment dancing to the music, and Nathan even caught himself jamming out to the beat a bit before he responded, "Well, they're in a bar singing, the human is playing guitar and to be honest I think they're trying to earn more money," Nathan explained, as James chuckled menacingly again, "I'll be there ASAP, try to get in there and keep a low profile, wouldn't want to tip your brothers off that we're on their tail," James said, causing Nathan to make a confused face, "How do you expect me to keep a low profile? I'm a huge freaking bat!" Nathan asked, though only heard a beep as Suggs hung up on his end, Nathan groaning and shaking his head, "Sometimes, I wonder if James actually got dropped as a baby," Nathan said to himself, as he dropped down and swiftly glided into the bar and onto the bar-top, having not roused much attention from anyone, not even his brothers, so not wanting to waste an opportunity he turned and smiled to the lady behind the bar, "Excuse me ma'am, think I could get a shot of Crisp Apple Shock Top?" he asked, the woman smiling and looking him over, "Are you even old enough to be drinking?" she asked as Nathan showed his ID, as well as his badge to the woman, "Are you going to deny the request of an officer?" he asked, having become quite the charmer in regards to women, the lady giggling and getting a shot glass, "One shot of Shock Top, coming up," she said, pouring the beverage and handing it to Nathan, the bat nodding and then reaching into his pocket, grabbing a couple quarters and tossing them onto the bar-top, "Keep the change beautiful," he said, as he took a sip of his drink and licked his lips, having since moving in with Suggs become more used to alcohol, a shot of beer for him was what a pint for a human was, not enough to get you drunk, but enough to give you a bit of a buzz.

"Okay guys, you did great, here's the agreed upon amount, fifty dollars," the manager said, handing a fifty dollar bill to Miles, even as Nathan finished his beer and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve, gliding over and landing right in front of Alvin, the red clad chipmunk chuckling as he saw Nathan, "Oh... what brings you here?" he asked, as Nathan rolled his eyes, "Oh I was in the area and thought I'd stop for a drink... and warn you that my partner is going to be here any second so if you could-" "Good job Nate, you caught them," James said, causing Nathan's eyes to bug out a bit, then he grinned and winked to Alvin, turning and chuckling in a drunken manner, "Hey Jamie... this guy here- he just bought me a dozen drinks," Nathan said, signalling behind his back for Alvin and the others to move out, the small group taking this moment to make their way toward the door, "Nathan! You know the rules, no drinking on the job!" James said, as Nathan kept his act up and then simply flopped to the floor, "Don't judge me!" Nathan said, just as Suggs looked around and cursed under his breath, "Crap! They got away... again!" James said, as Nathan faked a hiccup and giggled, "Think you can carry me? I don't think I can fly like this." Nathan said, all while hoping that his brothers and Miles had gotten into a cab outside, "Fine, but you're buying me a drink when we finally catch those guys," James said, as Nathan rolled his eyes and chuckled, "First round's on me!" he said, as James carried him outside, at which point Nathan shook his head and looked around, "What happened? Where is Alvin?" he asked, causing James to sigh and place Nathan on his shoulder, "They got away, and got you drunk off your ass!" James said, as Nathan then acted like he had a headache, "Oooh, no wonder it feels like my brain is exploding," Nathan said, as James rolled his eyes and called a taxi.

* * *

(New Orleans during Mardi Gras)

Nathan glided over the town, having heard his brothers singing "Iko Iko" for miles, using the song to gain a bit more money for a bus. After that they had ended up in Mardi Gras central, Nathan having landed and getting a shot of what looked like water from one lady, only to sip and spit it back out, "Oh God! What the fuck was in that!?" Nathan asked, only ever cursing when he was upset, as the lady giggled and smiled to him, "It's moonshine honey," she replied, causing Nathan to wipe his tongue off on a handkerchief, "If you got any beer than I'd be glad to have a drink, but that stuff is way too strong!" Nathan said, as he glided over to a beer stand and got a shot, paying the proper amount and sipping at his suds. "Hey! Nathan!" the bat heard, looking over and smiling to see Alvin and the others, walking over and then tossing a nickle into the hat, "Hey guys, how's the traveling been?" he asked, as Simon looked to Nathan's hand and gasped, "Nathan! Since when do you drink?" he asked, as Nathan shrugged and took another sip, "Since I moved in with Suggs, it's not that bad once you find your limit," Nathan replied, as he tipped back and gulped down the rest, tossing the glass away and flinching as he heard it shatter, "SORRY! I'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Nathan shouted, as he then heard his bluetooth beep, causing him to sigh, "Gotta go, Suggs is calling, and just to let you know he's still after you," Nathan explained, taking off and roosting up on the roof of a nearby building, answering his phone, "Hey Suggs, what's up... other than me that is," Nathan asked, gaining a laugh from his partner, "Very funny Nate, but anyway what's the Chipmunks status?" James asked, as Nathan glanced down at the spot where his brothers were at, seeing Suggs approaching them fast, "You're actually right on top of them," Nathan replied, as Suggs looked up and saw Nathan on the roof, "Okay, I see you, do you have a clear sight of them?" James asked, as he watched his partner pointing to the right, the opposite direction to where his brothers were, causing James to walk away, allowing Nathan to let out a silent sigh and smile, until he heard the jazz parade starting to play "Uptown Funk" and heard his brother Alvin shouting to the crowd, causing Nathan to groan, "Why Alvin, why do you make it so hard to help you!?" Nathan asked, as he then saw James turn around and start making his way toward his brothers, only he got tired and stopped by the lady with moonshine, "Oh God, James don't do it!" Nathan said, no sooner watching his partner drink an entire mug of the stuff, causing him to smile stupidly and start dancing to his brother's performance.

"Well, if you can't beat them, may as well join in the fun," Nathan said, as he glided down and purchased another beer and drank it down, getting a set of Mardi Gras beads and putting them on his neck, then simply staring in amusement as James crowd surfed, causing the bat to laugh, "Yup, this is the life!" Nathan said, as he simply started to dance to the music.

(the next morning)

James awoke with a pounding headache, sitting up and looking around the room, "Oh God, what happened last night?" he asked, as Nathan chucked from the light fixture, "Well, you got drunk off your ass, and partied all night... oh and the chipmunks convinced you to get some ink," Nathan said, as James got up and looked into a mirror, sighing as he saw nothing on his face, "Under your shirt dumb dumb," Nathan said, as James unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it opened, the words "Sugg life" on his chest, causing him to shrug, "That's not too bad," James said, as Nathan rolled his eyes, "Look at your back then," Nathan said, causing Suggs to turn and almost scream, across his entire back were the images of Alvin, Simon and Theodore themselves, then Nathan's ear twitched as he thought he heard something, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

(Rental car station, Louisiana)

Nathan sighed as he sat there and listened to his partner arguing with the rental car salesman, "Suggs! Public interactions shouldn't be this heated!" Nathan said, as James turned to him and growled, "I need a car! Plus the GPS Coordinates of that rental car, they are not getting away!" James said, as Nathan sighed and got up, "Where are you going Nate?" James asked, as the bat shrugged his shoulders, "To follow the car, I can track them from the air better than you can from the ground, and besides... I can't stand your constant bitching!" Nathan said, as he spread his wings and took off, hitting his bluetooth and sighing, "Siri, call Dave Seville," Nathan said, getting the appropriate response from the AI and then hearing the call pick up, "Hey Nate, how's work treating you?" Dave asked, as Nathan sighed and chuckled, "Really well to be honest, if a bit hectic as of lately... Look, I was assigned to be the partner of Air Marshal James Suggs, and the guy has a grudge against the chipmunks, a log time ago he was in a relationship with someone he wanted to marry, and she left him because of all the chipmunk paraphernalia he had around his house, he's getting a rental car and is going to be following you." Nathan explained, as Dave went silent, then sighed and shook his head, "Why don't you reason with him-" "Dave, there's no reasoning with the man, he won't rest until he sees Alvin, Simon and Theodore go to jail, and he means a scaled down chipmunk jail," Nathan said, as he swooped down and tapped on the passenger side window of Dave's car, the window opening and allowing Nathan to get in.

"Nathan, why are you here?" Dave asked, his tone a happy one to see his son after a while, but still one that made Nathan cringe slightly, "Look, I don't want to help James find Alvin, in fact the whole time I've been letting them get away, I lent Alvin forty dollars so he and the others could hail a taxi, I pretended to be drunk in Austin, and in New Orleans I pointed Suggs in the wrong direction... oh and Alvin you owe me forty dollars," Nathan said, as Alvin groaned and took out a couple twenties from his pocket, "Here you go bat boy!" Alvin said, as Nathan took the money and slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

(Miami)

Nathan was at the receptionist desk, as he saw Suggs approaching and holding up his badge, _"I swear it's like a worry stone!"_ Nathan thought, as he smiled and greeted his partner, "Damn James, what took you so long?" Nathan asked, as he attempted to distract James and let Alvin and the others, excluding Miles, to get to the dinner with Dave and Samantha, only James noticed them right away, "I got you now!" he shouted, literally leaping over the desk and rushing towards the three, causing them to run, "Oh come on... Fuck this act, I'm done!" Nathan said, shrieking as he swooped down and let his brothers onto his back, taking off again and causing James to growl in frustration. Nathan then heard his bluetooth beep, rolling his eyes and sighing, "Siri, ignore call," he said, the call being ignored by his phone, as Nathan swooped into an elevator, landing and letting his brothers down, "Geez, you need to lay off the doughnuts Theo," Nathan said, as the door started to close, only for James to use his foot to stop it, the door opening and making the brothers huddle in the corner, Nathan taking a protective stance between his partner and his brothers, causing James to sigh, "Really Nathan? You're with them?" He asked, as the door closed and Nathan growled, "I don't care, they are my brothers and nothing's changing that!" Nathan spat, as James grinned and held up his badge, "What about the oath you took, you swore to uphold the law no matter what," James said, as Nathan shut his eyes and signalled his brothers to start climbing upwards, "True, but there's one thing I remember from this whole thing, and that is the fact that while we may uphold the law, our jurisdiction is only in the sky, you are simply trying to get back at my brothers for something that isn't really their fault." Nathan explained, as the red lights came on that made the elevator stop, Suggs looking up to see the hatch open and the chipmunks climbing out, "You tricked me!" James said, sounding almost shocked and causing Nathan to laugh, "Seriously, I've been playing you since we caught them on the plane, I purposefully left the cage door unlocked, I spilt your coffee so you'd leave and allow me to let my brothers and Miles go, I even lent them money to hail a cab! I only acted drunk in Austin and in New Orleans I pointed you in the exact opposite direction that my brothers were at, I even warned Dave about you when I left the rental car shop! And you know what... I don't give a damn about this job anymore!" at this point Nathan grabbed his badge and, after removing his ID card, slammed it onto the floor of the elevator, James simply staring at him in shock, "But Nate, we're such a good team," he said, causing Nathan to roll his eyes, "Please, we both know that I was the boss's favorite employee, now you stay here, I got a family to reunite with," Nathan replied, as he leaped up and climbed out of the hatch in the ceiling, "Don't worry, I'll call maintenance and have them free you in a few hours," Nathan said, as he flew up and out of the elevator shaft with his brothers.

* * *

(courthouse)

Dave stopped at the courthouse and smiled, "Okay, one last stop before we go home," Dave said, as everyone in the car gasped, "Hold on, are you taking us to jail?" Alvin asked, as Nathan took a protective stance, even as Alvin grabbed Theodore's head and held it up a bit, "Does this look like a face that will survive prison?!" Alvin asked, as Dave laughed, "No, now taking you to prison, something else in mind, you too Nathan," Dave said, as he and his four sons followed him to the imposing building. "Okay so by signing these forms you will become the legal guardian of Alvin, Simon and Theodore, and upon registering as an exotic animal handler, you will be legally able to adopt Nathan as well," the judge explained, the four boys looking to Dave in shock, "Adopt? You're going to adopt us?" Alvin asked, as Dave nodded while signing the forms for the animal handler, "Yeah, I realized that you guys need a proper father, so I'm making it official, same for you Nathan," Dave explained, as he signed the form for the adoption, "Do you four accept the terms?" the judge asked, getting nods from the guys, "Of course we do!" Alvin shouted, as they all signed their names on the form, the judge slamming her hammer down and smiling, "I hereby announce that you four will from now on carry the name of Seville, and congratulations Mr. Seville," the judge said, as Dave nodded and took the kids back to the car and eventually home.

(at the front door)

"So, official legal dad, how does it feel to have four sons that carry your name?" Nathan asked, as he hopped onto Dave's shoulder, "It feels nice official legal son-" Dave cut himself off as he opened the door and saw the house was trashed, three squirrels in red, green and blue sweaters just going absolutely crazy over the entire house, Alvin rubbing the back of his head as he took in the sight, "Oh yeah... I honestly forgot about this." Alvin said, as both Dave and Nathan looked to each other and took deep breaths.

"ALLLLLVIIIIIIINNNN!"

* * *

so how was that? I just thought of this little story and figured it'd be interesting to see how Nathan would fit into Road Chip. Anyway leave your reviews/comments in the box below, and I'll see you in the next story, see you later!

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Dave and Samantha arguing*

Dave: well, it's my money, and I need it now!

Samantha: No, it's my money and I need it more!

*at this point Alvin pops out of Samantha's purse holding a roll of cash in his arms, freezing upon seeing Dave and Samantha notice him*

Alvin: Uhh... it's not my money... but I still need it!

*Alvin then dashes away, followed closely by Dave and Samantha*


End file.
